The Journey Up and Home-Iceberg
''The Journey Up and Home-Iceberg' belongs to WolfCallerTheDriftWing only. Any grammatical and/or spelling edits are allowed, however no major changes to the following text. ' This is the first book in the series, 'The Journey Up and Home'. Side project. WolfCaller's notes This is incomplete. I am on to other things, so please don't expect for additions time to time. Maybe a week or so. Else, enjoy my book! Prologue It was nuts running like this. Like heating the coolest water in the desert for no reason. She should give up already. But no. Hail told me it's hatching today. That egg needs to be safe. ''Snow leaped up, flaring her wings. Her neck cocked north, to the Ice Kingdom. The Great Ice Cliff glistened, and on it was a small speck of blue. ''Aqua. Perfect. Snow swooped down the cliff quietly and banked up, beating her wings. Sure enough, Aqua was perched, looking bored as ever. Snow flipped around and landed behind her softly. Aqua turned around. "Not bad," She started. "Consid-" "Oh, shush," Snow hissed. "Show me the cave." Aqua rolled her eyes. She lifted her left talons, the one with a bracelet on it, and printed to a dark patch in the cliff side. Snow walked there and she heard Aqua muttering something about sitting on a reef. Snow walked in to be greeted by a bonk on her head. She growled as Aqua called behind her. "Oh, yeah, watch out for those. They hurt." Snow ducked her head and looked forward. Lights started dawning in the tunnel by some torches. She glanced down to see some eggs with no cracks at all. Snow went on and saw some with cracks. The next ones had more, and more, and more. At last, Snow saw the ones hatching later today. But still not hers. Ahead, in a nest made out of feathers, was a little, bright white egg with loads of cracks. Snow's heart leaped as she paced up to it. She stared at it, and then, a tiny little talon burst out. A whole dragonet tumbled, yipping. Snow bent down to pick him up. Him. It's a male. She cradled him, and he sneezed a cloud of ice particles. "You're mine. Mine only." Snow whispered. "And your name is Iceberg." Chapter 1 Iceberg listened to the wind whistling through his tail. He sat on top of a pine tree, tall and straight, and was plucking out pine needles and cones when he felt the wind. He smiled at the cheerful sun, which rose and burst out rays of gold. "Okay, that's enough," called a voice beneath him. His elder sister, Flake. "I'm coming up or you come down," She called again. Iceberg looked down to see a light blue figure standing there, looking up at him. "Last chance," Flake called. "I'm coming, I'm coming," Iceberg yelled back and swooped down from above. Flake chuckled and Iceberg flew straight into her. She laughed and nudged him off. "Come on, Iceberg," She said, exhaling a cloud of ice particles. "We should go." Iceberg brushed all the needles and clutched his cones carefully. "Ooh, cones!" Flake yelled, stealing a few. Iceberg snatched them away and hissed, but ended up in giggles and laughs. "Help me a bit," he said, and passed a few. Flake quickly picked them and began to fly. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Content (WolfCallerTheDriftWing)